As communication systems have developed, various wireless UEs have been introduced to consumers, such as companies and individuals. A current mobile communication system has been affiliated with 3rd generation partnership project (3GPP), for example, Long Term Evolution (LTE), LTE-Advanced (LTE-A), and the like. The current mobile communication system may be a high-speed and high-capacity communication system capable of transmitting and receiving various types of data, such as image data, wireless data, and the like, at a high speed. Accordingly, there is a desire for developing a technology to transmit a large amount data at a high-speed as fast as transmission in a wired communication network. Data may be efficiently transmitted using a plurality of cells to transmit a large amount of data in a high speed.
However, the eNB has a limitation in providing high speed and capacity data service to a plurality of UEs because of limited frequency resources. That is, a particular service provider should pay a high cost to secure frequency resources for exclusive use.
Meanwhile, non-licensed frequency bands cannot be exclusively used by a particular service provider or a particular communication system. Such non-licensed frequency bands may be shared between a plurality of service providers or communication systems. For example, WLAN technology represented by Wi-Fi provides a data transmission/reception service through frequency resources of non-licensed frequency bands.
Accordingly, there is a demand for developing a technology for transmitting/receiving data to/from a UE through a corresponding Wi-Fi AP (Access Point) in a mobile communication system.